The goal of the Career Development Program of the M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE is to develop a cadre of investigators dedicated to translational studies in human prostate cancer. The program will (1) recruit innovative entry-level scientists into the Prostate SPORE to enhance its overall translational research capability and bring new techniques and talent to our SPORE program, (2) help these individuals develop the intellectual and technical skills required to be productive investigators in translational prostate cancer research, and (3) teach these individuals basic principles of cancer biology not commonly included in clinical training or PhD degree programs. The unique educational environment that exists at M. D. Anderson will ensure that these goals will be met. At least three Career Development awardees will be selected annually from qualified candidates within and outside M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. Awardees will be selected from the pool of candidates who respond to a SPORE solicitation based on objective criteria established by the Program Director and Co-Director in collaboration with the Principal Investigator and Co- Principal Investigator. Applications will be solicited and reviewed annually, and announcements for applications will be published in appropriate journals and on the SPORE web site as well as mailed to selected academic centers. The awardees' mentors have been selected from a large, diverse group of laboratory scientists and clinicians at M. D. Anderson based on their interest in translational science and skill as educators. The mentorship training will include principles of cancer biology, scientific methods, statistical analysis, biomedical communications, and strategies necessary to become successful in translational prostate cancer research. The program will be evaluated annually, and modifications in the selection process or training will be made when appropriate. Nine Career Development awards were funded by the initial SPORE in Prostate Cancer. Investigators receiving Career Development Awards reported 96 publications. A total of 25 externally reviewed grants were funded. Of note, one investigator (Dr. Jeri Kim) is a collaborator in Project 5 and the Specimen Core in this new M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE proposal, reflecting the important role of the Career Development Program in identifying investigators with the potential to make significant contributions in translational prostate cancer research.